Truth and Revelations: revised
by doomedberserker
Summary: its a rivised version of t&r k injoy


Truth and Revelations

By doomed_Master

Ok all Ranma ½ characters belong to there own author I don't own them if I own something I'll till you

Chapter one

It was a late Saturday night Kasumi was in her room reading a book when the wind blow the window open looking up Kasumi smiled as she shore window was opened "long time Ryu-niisan" Kasumi said getting out of her bed putting the book down and closing the window

"Yes it has, so how's life Ka-imouto" a boy said walking out of the shadows he had long brown hair tied back into a ponytail and greyish-green eye's he was wearing a black silk shirt and paints "so how's food boy still as shy as ever" Ra-niisan said looking at the medical book she was reading

"Life's good and yes Tofu-sensei is still shy" Kasumi said with sadness clear in her voice as she spoke the last part as she got back into bed as her Niisan sat on the end of her bed

"Well that will change soon, I'm back to stay, so go to sleep, I'll come back tomorrow at breakfast" he said getting of her bed and walking over to a wall

"Goodnight imouto" her older brother said placing his hand on the wall smiling at her as she fall asleep

"Goodnight Niisan" Kasumi said falling asleep as her Niisan vanished into the shadow's of the night

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

by that time had Ranma woke up from a strange dream and went to the bathroom still remembering the dream as he opening the bathroom door he looked around

'Good everyone else is still asleep' Ranma thought to himself as he walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him

'What was with that dream does girls they looked like younger versions of the Tendo sister's , who was that boy' Ranma thought as he splashed his face with water changing him into a she

When she looked in the mirror a different but familiar face stared back but it wasn't the red haired girl Ranma sore when changed she now looked like Akane

"Why do i look like Akane" Ranma said grabbing her thought 'i even sound like her' she thought

"If that's what i think you really look like change back and see" a male voice said come out of thin air

'Who was that, well who ever it was they have a point' Ranma thought as a turned on the hot water splashing himself with it

Looking up expecting to see his normal black hair tied in a pigtail instead his hair was a blackish-blue hair and instead of blue eye's they were now brown

"Ok now this is weird i now look different" Ranma said out loud thinking no one else was around

"Is it really different or is it just that it's the first time you seen the real you" the male voice said again this time coming from behind him

"Who's there" Ranma said spinning around as a boy with brown hair in a pony tail and greyish-green eyes appeared out of the shadows

"Hi there, looks like the spell wore off" the boy said in an easy tone that made him seem none threatening

"Hi, what do you mean 'looks like the spell wore of' who put me under a spell" Ranma said walking over to the guy and seat next to him

"Well to put everything in a blunt point, the man you think is your father isn't the girl your engaged to and her family are yours as well and she's your twin, that's why you look like her its a family trait that all twin's from _our Mather's_ side" the boy said clearing up same confusion or at less same of it

"Ok that answer's same, what you said 'our Mather' are you're a Tendo" Ranma said looking at the boy 'his like Kasumi so easy going, what his that boy from my dream' Ranma thought remembering his dream "your Kasumi's twin" Ranma said getting a smile from him

"That I I'm Ototo, names Tatsuo Tendo twin brother to Kasumi Tendo" Tatsuo said gaving Ranma a grain "but if Tatsuo is too hard to say she call's me Ryu-Oniisan ok" he said getting up

"Ryu-Oniisan, were should I sleep I'm shore Akane-oneesan and Nabiki-oneesan don't remember me and Genma's got the spare room so" Ranma left the sentence unfinished

"Right well there's my old room you can use it, oh and you are three minutes older then Akane, so she's your imouto, follow me ok, Ra-ototo" Tatsuo said walking out the bathroom door with Ranma right behind him till they come to the end of the hallway

"Well door open" Tatsuo said placing his had on the wall making a door appear and opened it "here it is my old room" he said walking in Ranma just followed in

"Well you just sleep here tonight, my stuff is at a hotel see you tomorrow, I'll come and get you in the mourning goodnight" Tatsuo said vanishing into the shadow's leaving Ranma to go back to sleep

End of chapter one

Author's note

Ok this story was just an idea in my head that I've been trying to put into words for sometime now it was hard but all in all fun so how's life going to be in Nerima when everyone hears Ranma and Akane are twins, how well they themselves take it, well you'll just have to wait and see in the next chapter of TAR

Tatsuo means 'dragon man' and his character I made up for my stories

Ryu means 'dragon' and is used as a shorten form for his name

oh and sorry if kasumi's and Tatsou's eye color is wrong k


End file.
